


Q's Severe Arachnophobia

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Arachnophobia, Fluffy Ending, James Bond saves the day, M/M, Spiders, or in this case, saves Q from a nest of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: A lot of people don't know, but Q doesn't like spiders. When a nest of them appears on their kitchen counter, James has to swoop in and be Q's saviour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me watching videos of spiders early in the morning.
> 
> Nothing is edited, per usual.

It was a Saturday. Neither James or Q were working, instead they spend a blissful day together. They had spent the morning cuddling each other until one of them wanted their cup of Earl Grey. It was a shame, since James had to be in the bed alone, letting the spot that Q once laid get colder. He wanted him to hurry up, but there’s no hurrying the Quartermaster when all he’s done this week was work his arse off. He’ll let him take his time, as long as in the end he gets more cuddle sessions. 

As James was about to curl up under the warmth of the blankets, he heard an ear-piercing screech coming from the kitchen downstairs. In the fear that Q might be in danger, or hurt in some way, he quickly stumbled out of bed and rushed out of the bedroom, nearly tripping on the blankets and the stairs in the process. He came to an abrupt stop into the kitchen with heavy breaths. His eyes were scanning for anything dangerous. His gaze immediately went to the black… floof? In the corner of the kitchen counter against the wall, there was a big round of fluffy things. It was completely black, and seemed to have startled Q. 

“James–“ With shaky legs, he went over to the agent, grasping onto him tightly. He was shaking severely. 

He has a hint of what it is due to some late night searching and gathering random information from Q. They were a nest of spiders, huddled within each other for warmth. They often looked like fluff, but are actually hundreds of those pests. Q had severe arachnophobia. Not a lot of people knew, but he definitely acknowledged it. Everybody had just a slither of arachnophobia, and some were like Q’s. Driven to near panic attacks or tears. 

“Hey – Hey, I got you.” He wrapped an arm around the lanky boy, pulling him close to his chest. “You’re going to be fine.” 

He let Q’s head bury in the crook of his neck, finding the sense of comfort within James’ arm. He felt a soft kiss press against the top of his head. 

“Go upstairs and wait for me. I’ll take care of this, alright?” 

Christ, how is he suppose to take care of this? He didn’t know exact procedures, but he just wanted to make sure Q was out of eyeshot. These spiders surely weren’t harmful, but it didn’t matter if it was harmful or not, Q feared them to an extreme where he couldn’t control himself to calm down. He felt the boy nod and make his way upstairs. James didn’t move until he couldn’t see him in sight anymore, and began to take action.

It was a whole lot of pacing around, actually. He rummaged through the cupboards to get a plastic container to contain the spiders in. He didn’t know if he would burn the container later, or let them free. Both options seem pretty bad, but one is better than the other. It’s probably just not worth starting a fire to burn something innocent and harmless. 

Well. Harmless as in, they don’t bite or anything. Not harmless in the way that he scared his significant other half to death, not to mention himself when he heard the screech. 

With a sigh, James opened the concealed container that he found. It was the biggest one they had, and should be big enough for the nest. He very careful placed the container on top of the nest, and slid the cover under it. If he wanted to be honest, this was giving him the slowest most painful heart attacks of his life. He was tensing. His calm expression would be nothing if he didn’t have self-control.

“Alright fellows, out you go.” 

James had opened the front door and quickly shoved the nest out of the container before closing the door on them. No doubt they were crawling and scattering by now. He’s been a double-oh agent for years, but god, this is by far one of the worst things he’s had to deal with. He was feeling tingly, and oddly disgusted. He didn’t bother with anything else, instead heading up to their room where Q sat on the bed quietly and patiently. His shaking had stopped by the looks of it, but still a bit mortified. 

“You alright?” He offered him a small grin, approaching his partner and giving him a tight hug. 

“I’m… fine. For the most part, anyways.” Q’s chuckle was weak. “Good to see that you’re still alive.”

“Ah, come on. They weren’t really harmful.”

“Harmful isn’t giving me a heart attack?” 

They both laugh. It wasn’t long before they were back to where they were before. Laying in bed while holding each other. 

“What would you do without me?”


End file.
